


Made Just For Me

by casuallyhl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Harry uses that to his advantage, Kissing, Louis is smol, M/M, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhl/pseuds/casuallyhl
Summary: “What the fuck are you doing?”From where he’s sitting on the floor, Harry chooses not to answer. Instead, he continues laying out old newspapers around him. He layers them so they completely cover the carpet, leaving no space for anything to stain.“Harry,” Louis’ voice comes again. “What are you doing?”“I’m getting ready to carve a pumpkin,” Harry replies simply, still not looking at Louis.“But…why?” Or, Harry and Louis carve a pumpkin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened because I was carving pumpkins and my brain decided to make it about Larry. Like it does with everything.
> 
> Title comes from One Direction’s Little Things, because Louis’ tiny hand fits perfectly in Harry’s and I think about that a lot.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely buddie [Rachel](http://scholasticdreamer.tumblr.com/) for betaing this fic and letting me blame everything on her. She's the reason I'm writing these fics, so thanks for that lovely x

“What the fuck are you doing?”

From where he’s sitting on the floor, Harry chooses not to answer. Instead, he continues laying out old newspapers around him. He layers them so they completely cover the carpet, leaving no space for anything to stain.

“Harry,” Louis’ voice comes again. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready to carve a pumpkin,” Harry replies simply, still not looking at Louis.

“But…why?”

Harry twists from where he’s sitting, looking up at his boyfriend.

Louis’ cheeks are flushed from the autumn chill, having just come home from his day of classes. He has a grey beanie pulled down over his ears, covering his fluffy light brown hair. He’s in a thick jumper with a jacket over it, blue jeans, and trainers. His rucksack hangs precariously from one shoulder, an eyebrow quirked in Harry’s direction.

He looks like every dream Harry’s ever had. Probably because he is.

“Haz?” Louis prompts.

“Come on, babe,” Harry protests. “It’s Halloween. I don’t know why you’re so against pumpkin carving.” He takes the small pumpkin sitting next to him, and holds it innocently towards Louis to inspect.

Louis drops his bag by the door, walking over to the couch to plop down. “Because it’s messy and gross and why do you want to stick your hand inside of something to take out all its innards?”

“Because it’s _Halloween_ ,” Harry whines.

Louis shakes his head. “Whatever, babe. But I’m not cleaning up after you.” He takes the remote control and flicks on the TV, turning on some comedy show.

Shrugging, Harry turns back to the task at hand. The pumpkin he bought from Tesco is fairly small, slightly smaller than a football. He wanted to buy one of the larger ones, but Harry knew he couldn’t splurge ridiculous amounts of money on a pumpkin. Twelve quid for a pumpkin that rivalled Charlie Brown’s The Great Pumpkin felt excessive.

Since moving in with his boyfriend of two and a half years, Harry has learned to budget. With both of them in their final year of uni and only working part time jobs, budgeting is a necessity. Harry loves budgeting, because budgeting with the man he loves is one of the most domestic things he can think of. And he loves being domestic.

But making a budget meant that Harry couldn’t buy the biggest pumpkin he found, even though he wanted to. He and Louis had already spent most of their Halloween money on their couple’s costumes (they’re going as Ash and Pikachu and it’s going to be adorable), so Harry decided to be responsible and save money by purchasing a smaller pumpkin. He also knew Louis would want to spend any leftover money on the post-Halloween candy sales, and Harry is all for that.

He studies the surface of the pumpkin thoughtfully, considering various ideas for carving. There’s always the classic scary face, but that feels a bit trite. He could pay homage to his roots and carve the Cheshire Cat, but Harry has always been a little creeped out by its smile. He taps his carving knife idly against the pumpkin as he thinks.

“Whatcha gonna carve?” Louis asks from his spot on the couch.

“I thought you didn’t want anything to do with my pumpkin,” Harry shoots back, but his voice holds no bite.

“Well if you’re going to stick it on our front step, I want to give input,” Louis says.

“If you want to carve something, I suggest you get your own pumpkin,” Harry replies, faux-haughtily.

Louis mutters something that sounds a lot like “wanker” before turning back to his program.

Harry smiles at Louis, admiring his rumpled look. They’ve been together since their first year, but Louis still takes Harry’s breath away. Moving in with him for their final year of uni was a no brainer, and so far, Harry loves it.

And just like that – the idea for his pumpkin carving is a no brainer too. God, it’s cheesy and Louis will definitely give him shit for it (even though he’ll secretly love it), but Louis knew Harry was a hopeless romantic when they fell in love, so really it’s his own damn fault.

Pleased with his idea, Harry sets the pumpkin down and begins to carve the top. He inserts the knife gently into the skin of the pumpkin, sinking it down until it cuts all the way through. He continues cutting around the stem, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he concentrates.

Finally, the top around the stem pops off and Harry smiles gleefully.

When he was a kid, cleaning out the insides was his favorite part. He loved sticking his hand in the pumpkin and coming back with all the gooey mess. Inevitably, he and Gemma would start throwing the strings and seeds at each other until their mum had had enough.

But as Harry goes to put his hand inside the pumpkin, he frowns.

Fuck.

The opening is too small for his hand.

Undeterred, Harry attempts to stick his hand in, but can’t make it past his knuckles. He wiggles his fingers around, feeling the slimy strings, but he can’t grasp them. He pulls his hand out, and the tips of his fingers are caked in orange goo.

Frowning, Harry wipes his hand on the paper towels he laid out.

Well, shit. If he can’t clean out the inside of the pumpkin, he won’t be able to carve it. If only he had smaller hands…

Suddenly, an idea hits. Harry smiles. He may not have small hands, but he knows someone who does.

“Louis,” Harry practically purrs, smiling up at his boyfriend. Louis throws him a disinterested look. “Have I told you how nice you look today?”

Louis frowns. “What do you want?”

Harry pouts. “Can’t I compliment my boyfriend without wanting something?”

“No.”

Harry’s pout deepens. “Louis,” he tries again. “Could you help me?”

Louis sighs, but Harry can see the small twitch of a smile on his lips. “What do you need help with?”

“My hand doesn’t fit in the hole in the pumpkin.”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Louis says, grinning cheekily. “I’m the one you’ve fisted, remember?”

Harry smiles despite his pout. “Don’t remember you complaining then.”

Louis blushes slightly, turning his attention back to the telly. “Whatever.”

Still grinning, Harry looks back down at the pumpkin. The hole is still the same size, and a little flirty banter with Louis did nothing. Well, it gave Harry butterflies, but that’s not going to help his pumpkin situation.

“Louuuuuis,” he tries again. “The hole’s too small.”

“So carve a bigger hole,” Louis replies simply.

“Can’t. Then the top won’t fit when I put it back on,” Harry refutes.

Louis furrows his brows. “Tough.”

“Louis,” Harry whines. “Please. Your hands are so much smaller than mine. They’ll be able to scoop out all the insides and I never will.”

“No,” Louis says flatly. “Absolutely not.”

“Please,” Harry begs sweetly. He knows Louis loves when he begs.

Louis shakes his head, but Harry isn’t one to give up easily.

As sexily as he can, he crawls over to where Louis is sitting, shaking his hips a bit as he crawls. Harry rests his head on Louis’ knee, his hand reaching up to stroke his thigh. “Please, Lou.”

Louis doesn’t say anything, so Harry turns his head slightly, kissing his knee. He places open mouth kisses through the rough fabric, allowing it to dampen under his tongue. He hopes the moisture seeps through Louis’ clothing so that he can feel it tickle his skin. The way Louis shudders ever so slightly suggests it worked.

Determined, Harry continues kissing along Louis’ thigh, letting his nose brush Louis’ crotch lightly. When Harry feels Louis’ hand in his hair, he knows he’s won.

“I’ll give you a hundred kisses,” Harry murmurs against the fabric.

Louis swallows audibly. “And-and a blow job.” His voice shakes slightly as he bargains, and Harry smiles.

“A hundred kisses and a blow job,” he agrees easily. As if giving Louis a hundred kisses and a blow job is a _hardship_.

“Fine,” Louis huffs, giving Harry’s hair a small tug.

“Yay!” Harry cheers, kissing Louis’ thigh one more time before leaning up to kiss his mouth. “You may claim some of your kisses now.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis mutters against Harry’s lips.

Louis’ lips are a bit chapped from being outside, but they’re sweet and familiar like always. Harry sucks lightly on Louis’ lips, trading gentle kisses. It’s unrushed and tender. Perfect.

When Harry finally pulls away, Louis’ lips are red and shiny. They smile softly at one another for a moment before Harry tugs on Louis’ hand. “Enough of that.” Although kissing Louis will never be enough. “We have a pumpkin to carve.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “You and your stupidly big hands.”

Harry smirks. “You love my stupidly big hands.” He waggles his eyebrows, causing Louis to giggle.

“Yeah, yeah,” he concedes as Harry pulls Louis easily down into his lap. Louis settles against him as he takes hold of the pumpkin. “Ugh,” Louis groans, looking at the goop inside. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Harry grins, giving Louis a kiss on the cheek. “Very lucky,” he agrees.

With a final sigh of resignation, Louis slides his small hand easily into the hole at the top of the pumpkin. He makes a high pitched noise, sounding almost like a squeak.

“Fuck, Hazza, this feels gross!” Louis’ hand pops out of the hole, clutching a handful of seeds and a wad of orange strings. Louis makes a face as he plops them down the pile on the newspaper. “How on earth is this fun?” he mutters, but plunges his hand back inside anyways.

Louis pulls out as many seeds as he can before he takes a spoon to start scooping out the strings. Harry moves across from Louis so that he can hold the pumpkin while Louis scoops.

His small hand still slides perfectly into the pumpkin, the spoon raking against the edges as it dislodges the strings. Harry could probably do this part since he only needs to fit the tips of his fingers in to hold the spoon. But the more Louis shovels, the more he seems to enjoy it. His smile grows, and he tells Harry stories about doing this with his little sisters when they were growing up.

Eventually, the inside of the pumpkin has been scraped clean of all its gooey strings. Louis’ hands are orange and sticky, but he seems pleased. “Ta-da!” Louis sings, presenting the clean pumpkin to Harry. “A perfect pumpkin.”

“S’perfect,” Harry agrees, even though he’s looking at Louis.

“Want a kiss now,” Louis orders. “You still owe me a lot of them.”

Harry nods, leaning in. But then, with his orange, sticky hands, Louis grabs Harry’s face before planting a big, smacking kiss on his mouth.

“Ugh,” Harry groans at the feeling of the goo on his face. He reaches for a paper towel, ignoring Louis’ hysterical laughter. “I guess I had that coming,” Harry grumbles.

“It’s like you don’t know me at all,” Louis laughs.

It’s Harry’s turn to roll his eyes as he passes Louis a paper towel.

After Harry has cleaned his face of all pumpkin goo, he shoos Louis away. “The carving is a surprise,” Harry insists. “Go back to watching your program.”

“Only want me when you need me,” Louis mutters, but he’s smiling as he moves back to the couch.

Harry finds a design online that he likes, and does his best to recreate the image on his pumpkin. First he draws using a pencil, tracing thin lines before going back over it in a dark pen. Then Harry takes the carving knife and sticks it in the side of the pumpkin. He follows his lines as closely as he can, digging in and out of the pumpkin until the pieces comes loose.

Once Harry has cut along the edges of his design, he presses the piece in until it breaks off and falls inside the pumpkin. He pulls out the piece, places it on the newspaper, and begins cleaning up the edges. He pulls off any remaining strings, and holds up the pumpkin to inspect.

Wow. Not bad, if he does say so himself.

When Harry lowers the pumpkin, he sees Louis looking at him expectantly. “Well?” Louis asks.

With a cheeky smile, Harry turns the pumpkin around.

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up. “You carved a heart?”

Harry nods, turning the pumpkin back around so he can admire his work. It’s a simple heart, small and without fancy design, but it captures how he feels: totally in love.

“You’re such a hopeless romantic,” Louis says, but he sounds pleased. Harry smiles. He knew Louis would love it.

“I’ll put it on our front steps so everyone knows that the people who live here love each other,” Harry announces proudly.

Louis blushes. “Oh, geez, Haz.” But he stands up, walks over to Harry, and gives him a kiss. “I love it,” he murmurs, a secret just for them.

“Knew you would,” Harry replies, smiling against Louis’ mouth.

Louis smiles back, and then reaches to tug on Harry’s hand. “Let’s go put the pumpkin outside so all the neighbors can see. And then I believe I was promised a blow job…?”

**Author's Note:**

> So cheesy. Help. 
> 
> Come say hi! 
> 
> Tumblr: [casuallyhl](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/post/152331216903/title-made-just-for-me-author-casuallyhl)


End file.
